


Temporary Assignment

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s taking a temporary assignment and Dee’s not happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt # 416 - Long Distance, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“It’s not forever,” Ryo told Dee, who seemed to have been sunk in a pit of gloom ever since he’d heard the news. “I’ll be back in a month, six weeks at most.”

“Yeah, but you’ll be there and I’ll still be here,” Dee moped. “D’you have any idea how far Washington is from New York?” Diana Spacey had requested that Ryo be assigned to a task force she was setting up in the Capital for an undercover operation. “Not to mention long distance relationships are doomed from the start.”

“Don’t be such a pessimist, Dee. This is just a temporary assignment; Diana needs to use cops who aren’t local so none of us will be recognised by the people we’re targeting.”

“But why’d she have to pick you?”

“It makes sense that she’d choose people she’s worked with before and already knows she can trust.”

“I guess. It’s just, you’ll be working undercover so I won’t be allowed to visit; we won’t even be able to phone each other! Complete isolation for anywhere up to six weeks. And what if the task force is so successful the Sea Hag’s superiors want you to stay on?”

“I already made clear to Diana that I’d only accept the assignment if it was guaranteed temporary. She knows I’m not interested in a permanent relocation; New York is home, I don’t want to live anywhere else.”

“But you’ll be working with cops from all over the country. Suppose you meet someone…” Dee trailed off, looking troubled.

“I already have.” Ryo stopped packing and sat on the edge of the bed beside Dee. “I met you, and I’ve put a lot of time and effort into this relationship so you’d better not take up with someone else while I’m gone.”

Dee stared aghast at Ryo. “I’d never do that, babe! Not in a million years!”

“Then what makes you think I might? It goes both ways, Dee. We have to trust each other. Just so we’re clear, I love you, I don’t want anyone else, and I’ll miss you all the time, especially when I’m alone at night.”

“Then why’d you say yes?” 

“Because Diana needed someone who could double as a sniper in an emergency, and she didn’t have any other suitable candidates. Besides, it’s all expenses paid and I’ll be getting a tidy bonus on top of my usual wages. I need every penny I can get for Bikky’s future. I can’t afford to turn down that kind of money; a college education doesn’t come cheap.”

“Yeah, I know. Guess you have to put the brat first. Who gets lumbered with him while your gone?”

“He’ll be staying with Melinda next door, but if you’d look in on him from time to time I’d be grateful. Here, take my keys, then you could maybe check on the apartment too.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Dee accepted the keys. He had a feeling he’d be spending a lot of time here while Ryo was gone.

The End


End file.
